


En partant de ruines

by Baho



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Study, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Hela has issues, Here’s some emo sibling content my good friends, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Weird cosmic stuff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baho/pseuds/Baho
Summary: Elle a perdu son royaume et sa puissance. Seule dans un monde qui lui est à présent étranger, Hela d’Asgard doit se reconstruire et réapprendre à être elle-même en plus de devoir supporter le membre le plus irritant de sa famille qu’elle ne cesse de croiser.
Relationships: Hela & Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	En partant de ruines

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup à ma beta. Tu gères.

Il n’eut pas l’air surpris de la voir. Il se tenait là, entre deux plans d’existence, et la regardait approcher. La nonchalance de sa posture, l’ombre d’un rictus au coins de sa bouche, la malice que trahissaient l’étincelle dans son regard et l’arc de ses sourcils, autant de détails irritants qui la piquaient, lui donnaient envie de faire disparaître l’expression narquoise du visage de cet inconnu qui lui ressemblait pourtant. Elle refusait de reconnaître son reflet en lui. Il lui devait le respect. Et pourtant... pourtant...  
Ses traits restèrent de marbre tandis qu’elle franchissait sans se presser la distance qui les séparait. Lorsqu’il n’y eu plus qu’une poignée de mètres entre eux elle lança:  
« N’es-tu pas censé être mort ? »  
L’ombre se consolida en un authentique sourire, tout en dents blanches et en courbes tranchantes.  
« On me le demande souvent. D’ailleurs, je pourrais te retourner la question. N’es-tu pas censée avoir brûlé avec cette bonne vieille Asgard? »  
Un instant, elle hésita. Cela ne dura qu’une seconde mais il le remarqua. À nouveau, l’irritation et le désir de le réduire au silence grondèrent, fauves assoiffés de sang. Elle pouvait le voir à ses pieds là où était sa place, dépouillé de son arrogance. Elle n’aurait qu’à tendre la main pour déchirer la chair et faire couler le sang. En quelques coups de lame, il en serait fini de lui. La vision était si vive dans son esprit qu’elle pouvait d'ores et déjà sentir l’odeur du sang et l’adrénaline mêlée de satisfaction cascader dans ses veines. Mais elle était encore trop faible ; à peine plus qu’une ombre. Hela était beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas irréfléchie. Elle avait mené des armées, fait tomber des empires et conquis des mondes. Hela connaissait la valeur de la patience.  
Alors, Hela n’attaqua pas.  
« Avec un peu de réflexion tu devrais pouvoir deviner. »  
Et elle disparut. Cependant, elle eut le temps d’apercevoir un éclair de frustration traverser l’expression narquoise soigneusement composée de Loki. Hela sourit

———-

Elle passa beaucoup de temps à arpenter les branches d’Ygdrasil. Autrefois familiers, les sentiers entre les mondes se faisaient trompeurs tels des souvenirs à demi effacés. Le temps avait creusé des crevasses là où le sol avait été plat et gommé des reliefs du paysage. Son pas autrefois assuré était devenu hésitant. Elle se faisait l’effet d’être un nouveau-né qui apprenait à se tenir sur ses pieds et à marcher. Elle trébuchait, chutait, et se relever représentait une épreuve de taille.  
C’était humiliant.

——-

Elle sentit sa présence avant même de le voir.  
« Montre-toi. »  
Ça avait été un ordre. Ce fut pourquoi le bruit de pas qui se rapprochaient la surprit. Les pas s’arrêtèrent à une courte distance d’elle. Hela n’aima pas cela. Tourner le dos à un ennemi était une erreur de celles dont on n’avait pas l’occasion de reproduire. Il ne l’ignorait pas. Lui faire face reviendrait à le reconnaître comme étant une menace.  
Hela ne se retourna pas.  
« Tu comptes rester planté là indéfiniment? »  
Cracha-t-elle lorsque le silence et l’impression insupportable d’avoir une cible dans le dos épuisèrent sa patience.  
« Tu as tenu bien plus longtemps que je ne l’aurais cru. Mes félicitations. »  
Ses mâchoires se crispèrent. Il jouait avec elle, s’amusait à ses dépends.  
Se lever et lui bondir dessus ne fut qu’une question d’instants. La peur dans le regard vert du mage, bien que fugace, ne lui échappa pas. Hela s’autorisa un léger rictus tandis que ses doigts compressaient la gorge de l’impudent. De près, leur ressemblance était d’autant plus frappante. Cette réalisation la perturba. Erreur stupide.  
Il profita de ce bref moment de distraction pour échapper à la prise encore faible d’Hela. Les deux dieux roulèrent au sol. Le combat fut décousu, désordonné, dénué de toute grâce ou style. Ça ne leur ressemblait ni à l’un ni à l’autre.  
C’était pathétique.

————

La lutte les laissa écorchés et honteux. Loki fut le premier debout. Sans un mot, il se fondit parmi les ombres. Hela ne le regarda pas partir. Les yeux clos, elle était à l’écoute de son corps endoloris. Du sang chaud s’écoulait d’une longue coupure qui lui barrait le front. Des hématomes s’épanouissaient le long des ses membres, ombres violettes et bleues sur la peau pâle. Deux de ses côtes la tiraillaient. Elle était furieuse. En temps normal, écraser ce misérables mage ne lui aurait coûté aucun effort. Mais bien qu’elle fut vive. La colère n’était pas l’émotion prédominante dans son esprit. Hela était encore faible, l’ombre d’elle-même, mais se battre lui avait procuré un sentiment de satisfaction qu’elle n’avait plus ressenti depuis que la prison d’Odin s’était ouverte et qu’elle avait retrouvé sa liberté. Hela avait tout perdu. Son royaume, son pouvoir, son estime d’elle-même, mais il lui restait cet échos du passé et si elle s’y agrippait suffisamment fort, elle finirait par retrouver sa gloire d’en temps.

_______

Hela continua son exploration de l’arbre-monde. Chaque jour qui passait lui rendait un peu plus de force. Un jour, elle se glissa sur Vanaheim. Des siècles avaient passés mais l’air de Vanaheim charriait toujours le même parfum. Hela tendit la main et une dague à la longue lame effilée apparut dans sa paume. Hela arma le bras et lança. L’oiseau s’écrasa au sol avec un cri pathétique. La dague dépassait de son cou. Hela leva les deux mains. Le pouvoir vibrait autour d’elle. Elle pouvait sentir les différentes énergies dont la structure de l’univers étaient tissé palpiter autour et en elle, à sa disposition. Il ne tenait plus qu’à Hela de défaire les fils et de tisser une nouvelle tapisserie. La déesse rejeta la tête en arrière et rit.

——-

« Tu as l’air de bonne humeur. Dois-je comprendre qu’un monde quelconque est tombé ? »  
Les pas d’Hela l’avaient ramenée sans qu’elle n’en ait conscience au lieu de leur première rencontre. Loki se tenait même à l’emplacement exact où elle l’avait découvert il lui semblait qu’il y avait de cela des lustres. Il était difficile d’avoir la notion du temps lorsqu’on vivait sur Yggdrasil. Il n’y avait ni jour, ni nuit, ni levé ou couché de soleil. En cela, Yggdrasil ne différait en rien de sa prison.  
Le seul détail qui empêchait la scène d’être le reflet parfait de leur première rencontre était Loki lui-même. Le dieu semblait également en meilleure forme. Elle pouvait voir le prince, le guerrier, qu’il avait été par le passé. Peut-être que leur affrontement avait eu un effet semblable sur lui.  
« Tu m’attendais? »  
Il haussa une épaule.  
« Je suis toujours censé être mort. On ne reçoit pas beaucoup de visites dans ces cas là.  
\- Tu ne devais pas en recevoir davantage de ton vivant.  
\- Voilà qui nous fait un point en commun. »  
Hela se rendit compte de ce qu’ils faisaient, de ce qu’elle faisait. Elle papotait. Comme s’ils avaient été proches. Ils n’étaient pas proche. Il ne représentait rien pour elle si ce n’est la trahison d’Odin.  
Les ombres dansèrent et se fondirent les unes dans les autres pour former un mur compact d’obscurité qui enveloppa la silhouette de Loki.  
« Parfait. Je voulais jouer justement. On finit par trouver le temps long à force. »  
Elle aurait dû lui couper la langue au lieu de l’aveugler.  
Du cœur des ténèbres, une lueur orange jaillit qui gagna en éclat à mesure qu’elle se faisait proche. Loki émergea de la nappe d’ombres. Dans chacune de ses mains tendues brillaient des flammes. Il lui sourit d’un sourire de renard, joignît les mains, et projeta la boule de feu dans sa direction. Les réflexes d’Hela étaient vifs mais pas suffisamment. Elle eut la satisfaction de voir ses dagues s’enfoncer dans la chaire de Loki avant que les flammes ne lui mordent la peau.

——-

Des siècles durant, Hela avait vécu hors du monde dans une cage bâtie à son attention. Une prison de ténèbres qui avait fini par lui faire oublier à quoi ressemblait le monde extérieur. Au bout d’un moment, les sons, les couleurs, les saveurs, n’étaient que des concepts abstraits. Quand les portes s’étaient finalement ouvertes et qu’Hela put retrouver à la fois sa liberté et son héritage, les sensations qu’elle avait redécouvertes par la même occasion avaient été une torture. La lumière lui brûlait les yeux. N’importe quel son était trop fort à ses oreilles. Le parfum le plus léger lui retournait l’estomac.  
Mais sa fureur était plus forte, plus douloureuse encore. Alors Hela était passé outre et avait attaqué Asgard. Par la suite, elle n’ n’avait pas franchement eu l’occasion de se soucier de ses sens au supplice.  
À présent, elle avait tout le temps des mondes pour réapprendre à utiliser ses sens. Étendue sur le dos, elle regardait les étoiles naître et mourir dans une explosion de couleurs. Des rouges, des jaunes, des violets, des bleus et une palette de couleurs indéfinissables dansaient et dessinaient des arabesques complexes contre le velours sombre du ciel. Elle pouvait entendre le chant hypnotique des astres et sentir l’air pur emplir ses poumons.  
Hela se demanda si c’était cela que l’adjectif paisible désignait.

——-

Leurs routes se croisaient à intervalles irrégulières. Parfois, ils se contentaient d’échanger un regard avant que chacun ne repartent de son côté. D’autres fois ils ignoraient tout bonnement la présence de l’autre. Souvent, ils se battaient ou échangeaient des répliques cinglantes. Et en certaines occasions, ils se parlaient. Leurs conversations se composaient de mensonges rondement tournés, de vérités voilées, de pirouettes et de non-dits retentissants.

——

« Tu ne m’as jamais dit. »  
Dit-elle en guise d’introduction. Hela ne broncha pas. Elle était habituée à ce que Loki surgisse du néant sans crier garde. Elle-même s’amusait à le faire.  
« Je t’ai déjà dit bien trop de choses. »  
Loki agita la main. Toute son attitude révélait une impatience enfantine. C’était ce qui la rendait si irritante aux yeux d’Hela. Loki était changeante. Tantôt mordante et furieuse, tantôt farceuse, tantôt narquoise. Tantôt mélancolique, Loki dansait sans cesse d’une facette à l’autre. Tantôt ombre parmi les ombres, tantôt flamboyante, le plus souvent à mi-chemin entre la lumière et les ténèbres, la suivre était épuisant et pratiquement impossible. Hela savait comment cerner un adversaire. Tout le monde avait des paternes, une logique interne. Celle de Loki lui échappait.  
« Comment as-tu pu survivre ?  
\- Quoi? Tu n’as pas deviné ? »  
Loki croisa les bras.  
« J’ai bien ma petite idée. »  
Hela ne dit rien. L une des choses qu’elle avait apprise au sujet de Loki c’était que peu importait son état d’esprit, elle était incapable de la fermer bien longtemps. De fait, Loki n’attendit pas longtemps pour ajouter:  
« Ton énergie vitale est liée à Asgard. Si Asgard meurt, tu meurs avec. Asgard a été réduite en cendres.  
\- Et pourtant, me voila qui suis bien vivante. »  
Elle n’avait pas pu s’en empêcher.  
Loki ignora son interruption.  
« Mais Asgard n’est pas un lieu mais un peuple. Tu vis parce que les rescapés d’Asgard n’ont pas oublié leur culture et leur héritage. »  
Elle ne confirma ni ne nia.

——-

Asgard n’était plus. Hela sentait son absence en permanence. Non seulement parce qu’elle avait été liée à la terre d’Asgard la majeure partie de sa vie et que sa disparition la brûlait comme une plaie à vif qui ne cicatriserait jamais, mais également parce qu’en détruisant Asgard, ses prétendus frères avaient causé un déséquilibre d’ordre cosmique. Ce manque, cet impression que quelque chose n’allait définitivement pas, la suivait où qu’elle aille et l’ignorer n’était pas toujours possible. Dans son état, elle ne pouvait pas espérer être sur ses gardes et protéger son esprit à chaque instant.  
Elle s’en plaignait souvent.  
« J’ai toujours eu de l’ambition. »  
Répondait Loki quand il était d’humeur légère.  
« Tu ne nous as pas franchement laisser le choix. »  
Répondait-il quand la patience lui manquait.  
« Tu m’en vois navré. »  
Répondait-il lorsqu’il était d’humeur sarcastique. C’est-à-dire, la plupart du temps.  
« On devrait détruire un autre monde. Sept est un bon chiffre. »  
Quand Loki répondait cela, elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer s’il s’agissait d’une plaisanterie ou s’il l’envisageait sérieusement.

————-

Lorsqu’elle eut repris suffisamment de force, Hela entreprit de se frayer un chemin vers les différents mondes. Autrefois, les passages et les sentiers cachés lui avaient été familiers mais à présent, elle avançait à tâtons et se heurtait à des barrières. Chaque faux pas alimentait le brasier de son humiliation.  
Quand elle parvenait finalement à mettre le pied sur l’un ou l’autre monde, tous ses efforts étaient récompensés par une confusion teintée d’amertume. Chacun des huit mondes restants était méconnaissable. L’air lui-même n’avait plus le même parfum. Des siècles d’histoire s’étaient écoulés tandis qu’elle perdait lentement la raison dans sa cellule. Les codes qu’elle avait connus n’étaient plus et les nouveaux échappaient à sa compréhension. Elle n’était plus une guerrière à la puissance légendaire dont le nom seul suffisait à faire trembler n’importe quel combattant aussi vaillant et expérimenté soit-il. Cette Hela, Hela d’Asgard, était morte longtemps avant qu’Odin ne rende son dernier souffle. Ne restait plus qu’une créature faible et pitoyable qui n’avait plus sa place nulle part.  
Ils se retrouvaient souvent là où avait eu lieu leur première rencontre. L’endroit était devenu de façon implicite leur point de rendez-vous. Du moins, dans le cas où ils tenaient à se voir. Dans tout les cas, ils n’en parlaient jamais. Un autre de leurs accords tacites.  
Cette fameuse première fois, Loki s’était tenu en équilibre entre deux plans d’existence. Elle en avait déduit qu’il s’était aménagé une retraite à la façon d’un écureuil qui s’aménage un nid dans le creux d’un tronc. Elle avait bien deviné. Un jour, il la fit entrer. Ça s’était fait sans parole, sans explication. Il s’était écarté de cette faille dans la réalité et lui avait fait signe d’entrer avec toute l’exubérance et le sarcasme dont il était capable. Bien que méfiante, elle avait accepté l invitation.  
Elle n’avait pas su à quoi s’attendre mais elle n’avait pas imaginer qu’elle se retrouverait aux abords d’une clairière baignée de soleil.  
« C’est très bucolique. Je me serais attendue à moins de végétation et à davantage de statues de toi ou à un trône. Tu dois bien avoir un trône quelque part. »  
L’endroit était une bulle artificielle suspendue entre deux branches d’Yggdrasil tout comme l’avait été sa prison. Cette réalisation fit naître un sentiment de claustrophobie en elle. Elle le ravala et entreprit d’explorer les lieux. Connaissant Loki, l’endroit devait regorger de passages dissimulés et de pièges. C’était de la belle ouvrage.  
« Je ne suis pas tellement fan des trônes. Trop inconfortables. »  
Elle n’en croyait pas un mot. Elle reconnaissait la soif de pouvoir quand elle l’avait sous les yeux.  
« Je suis allée sur Midgard récemment. »  
Lança-elle de but en blanc. Loki étant toujours dans son dos, elle ne pouvait pas voir son expression. Mais elle se tenait dans un espace entièrement composé de la magie de Loki. Nul besoin de voir son visage pour savoir ce qu’il ressentait. La tension nouvelle dans l’air et le silence soudain des oiseaux était des indicateurs suffisants. Ce fut sur un ton détaché qu’il répondit:  
« Vraiment? Qu’en as-tu pensé ?  
\- Les humains ont fait des progrès remarquables.  
\- Certes.  
\- Et Thor semble avoir une certaine renommée auprès d’eux. »  
La température chuta de plusieurs degrés. Hela fit volte-face.  
« Pourquoi ne pas lui dire que tu vis toujours ? »  
Les traits de Loki étaient figés en un masque glacial. Une part d’Hela, celle qui pleurait toujours l’abandon de son père, brûlait d’obtenir une réponse. Elle-même ne manquait à personne, pas même à ce frère qu’ils avaient en commun. Mais la part d’elle qui se sentait faible, humiliée et furieuse la pressait de saisir cette occasion de prendre enfin le dessus.  
« Il doit te pleurer.  
\- Cela m’étonnerait.  
\- Tu peux mieux mentir que cela. Alors, qu’est-ce qui t’empêche de retrouver ton cher frère ? Tu crains qu’il ne soit pas ravi de te revoir ? Il m’a l’air plutôt misérables tu sais. Mais peut-être que tu es celui qui se moque de lui.  
\- Silence. »  
Elle ricana.  
« Qui a-t-il? Je vous croyais proche pourtant. Tu obéissais à ses ordres si diligemment le jour où vous avez brûlé notre monde... »  
Hela eut le souffle coupé. Ce fut comme si l’oxygène refusait consciemment de pénétrer ses poumons. Elle vit l’expression orageuse de Loki et comprit. Toute chose en ce lieux répondait à son commandement car faisant parti de lui. Il l’étouffait.  
La clairière était glaciale. Tandis que son corps tentait désespérément de s’oxygéner en un réflexe mécanique, Hela sentit l’atmosphère se distordre autour d’elle, s’étrécir, la comprimer, puis enfin, la rejeter. Hela atterrit durement sur l’une des branches de l’arbre-monde. Les yeux clos, elle donna à son corps affaiblie le temps de se remettre. Elle n’était même pas en colère contre Loki. Elle l’avait provoqué sur son propre territoire. Erreur stratégique grossière.

——-

Elle suivait la danse des astres contre le noir du ciel en silence. Elle savait qu’à ses côtés, Loki gardait les yeux résolument fixés sur le morceau de bois qu’elle ornait de gravures délicates de la pointe de son couteau. Contrairement à Hela, Loki ne trouvait aucune tranquillité en observant le ciel. Elle n’y retrouvait que certains de ses souvenirs les plus oppressants.  
« Tu comptes quitter Yggdrasil ? »  
Hela eut un rictus.  
« Et pour aller où ? »  
Le silence retomba. Ce fut Hela qui le brisa à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard en retournant la question.  
« Pour aller où ? »  
Elles émirent le même petit rire sans joie. L’une comme l’autre, elles avaient grandi pour satisfaire un père qui avait été incapable d’accepter ses monstres d’enfants dès lors que les contrôler n’avait plus été en son pouvoir. L’une comme l’autre, elles avaient tout perdu et l’une comme l’autre, elles étaient condamnées à arpenter indéfiniment l’arbre-monde bien qu’elles n’aient nulle part où aller.  
Hela détacha le regard du ciel et invoqua l’une de ses meilleures lames. Les forces lui revenaient ainsi que son aisance d’en temps à combattre et à user de sa magie.  
Loki jura lorsque le tranchant de la lame lui effleura l’oreille. Le morceau de bois tomba au sol tandis qu’elle adoptait une position de combat.  
« Tes réflexes laissent à désirer. »  
Loki sourit.  
« En es-tu sûre ? »  
Quelque part aux tréfonds de l’univers, de membres d’une famille brisée apprenaient à vivre.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d’avoir pris le temps de lire. En espérant que ce fut une lecture agréable.


End file.
